onionknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanite Reaper
Arcanite Reaper is a strange individual and formerly soulless vessel who came to Eorzea early on in the current Astral Era for the call of adventure, but found his cause and interest lacking and temporarily retired from the frontlines. His interest was reawakened a fair time later, as he discovered the appeal of the Far Eastern arts over Eorzean's, and took up the mantle of a Ninja to return to active combat. It was around this time he came to be associated with The Onion Knights, through interaction with The KKK and associate members. However, in his long break, part of him had broken and he had fallen to despair. He constantly seeks out greater and more complex challenges, from combat itself to the creation of ancient weapons of the Zodiacs and now the Anima Weapons. As long as he has a goal he can constantly work for, he temporarily escapes the void that threatens his heart. When not working or fighting, he wallows in despair and constantly seeks an eternal and final death, however he is cursed by Hydaelyn to resurrect and suffer on. After the conclusion of the Dragonsong War, Arcanite discovered the ancient Primal, Alexander, upon it's reappearance in Dravania. Something inside him clicked, and he embraced this new challenge. Fighting through Alexander granted him a return to an emotional state close to happiness once more, a feeling lost to him when he fell to despair (it's been theorized by scientists and leading Sharlayan researchers that Arcanite no longer feels real human emotions, so this is something just similar to the natural reaction of joy that his body responds to). During this new love of machinery, he discovered the workers of Ishgard and their active development of the new Job 'Machinist', which he embraced in its entirety and left the Ninja arts behind. After months of struggle and endless repetition in the grips of time, Arcanite finally reached the Soul of the Creator with the help of fellow Onions. Together, they succeeded in overcoming and defeating the powerful Alexander Prime, and the Soul of the Creator was left empty. Originally, he had intended to make this location his grave and final resting place, where he would escape the chains of Hydaelyn by remaining Beyond Time. However, this journey lead him to see the light once more, and he embraced the Soul of the Creator as a soul of his own, filling the body that had long been an empty vessel and returning from the grips of despair. He still finds fault with many of his comrades, and continues his pursuit of higher challenges, but now with a new soul it is expected he will one day be able to return to the condition of a full human, and see happiness again, though this may take many more years. Quotes "Sure, I could do a second Anima" "Does anyone wanna go to Gordias" "If I missed a reassembled clean shot during wildfire I would actually open my window and jump the fuck out without hesitation" "I gotta go" "roses are red, my life is pain. (Please use the auto-translate function), (Same)" "I'm so fucking cool" (In Gordias) "THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL" (in Midas) "Calm down guys it's not that cool" (in The Creator) "get in voice so we can discuss religious war"